


Whenever you need me.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [40]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 4, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “where the reader and Bellamy are dating. Arkadia was on fire because of Illian and reader is still inside. Bellamy finds out the reader is missing and rushes inside to rescue her. The reader could have minor injuries but makes it out safe.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Whenever you need me.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A lil shorter today but I hope that’s fine. Also, this is my first one-shot taking place during S4 so let me know what you thought of it!

**YOUR POV**

I woke up that morning alone in bed, instinctively looking for Bellamy but finding nothing next to me; the bed was still warm so he couldn't have gone too far. As I rubbed my eyes, I heard the bathroom door open and, before I could actually open them, the bed sank next to me and I was quickly wrapped in Bellamy's arms.

\- "Did I wake you?"

\- "No." -I smiled, sighing content as his lips caressed my forehead- "Hunting trip?"

\- "Yeah." -his voice was still deep from sleep- "Save me a plate for dinner."

\- "You're the one bringing the food."

I chuckled before rolling in his arms, my chest to his as his hand found my cheek, gently pulling me down to kiss me. I loved living with Bellamy and I was so happy to have him around, even if moments like this had been falling short lately with the whole Praimfaya chaos and whatnot. That's why I always held onto them for as long as I could, eventually having to let go for we both had things to do.

\- "I'll be back before you know it."

\- "Time away from each other is also good, I don't want you getting tired of me."

\- "I could never get tired of this."

He rolled us, staying on top of me as I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him slowly, allowing our lips to simply slide over each other before we had to breathe. He kissed my forehead before standing up next to the bed.

\- "You got training duty today?"

\- "Yeah." -I rolled on my side- "Then I'll go help Raven so, if you don't find me, that's where I'll be most likely."

\- "Alright." -he grabbed his jacket and the gun he always kept with him- "I'll see you tonight."

\- "I'll be waiting patiently."

\- "It's a date so don't make plans with anyone else." -he looked at me as he got outside.

\- "With whom else would I'd be making plans so important to ditch you?" -I chuckled, curling up on the bed as he eyed me- "Be safe."

\- "I love you."

He blew me a kiss before recovering his trademark smirk as he closed the door, hearing his footsteps moving away until I couldn't hear him anymore. I sighed, choosing to lay on his side of the bed for a little longer before having to face the day; don't get me wrong, I loved doing my part to keep Arkadia going but, lately, everyone was so busy and so stressed, I kinds missed our days from when we first landed or right after we got back from Mount Weather.

**\----------------------**

Training had been okay, Harper was there with me so it was always a good time, especially when I managed to force her on her back, smiling triumphantly as she pestered me about the advantage that was dating Bellamy. I rolled my eyes at her before helping her up, then moving back for a quick shower and catching some food on my way to Raven's lab -or the room of the thousand started projects as I liked to call it.

\- "Hey!" -I opened the door, Raven turning around in his chair and waving me to walk in as she bit an apple- "Bon appetit!"

As it turns out, we had a lot of work to do and, once I started, I completely lost sense of time and where I was, only interrupted at the very end by Raven's alarm.

\- "What's that?"

\- "Well, since I tend to lose track of time while working, I built this alarm to make sure I wouldn't spend here days without being aware of it." -she eyed me as she turned it off.

\- "So, does that mean is lunchtime?" -I straightened on my seat- "I'm kind of hungry, yes."

\- "Y/N, it's almost dinner time."

\- "So you built an alarm to remind you to eat but you still skip lunch?" -I rose my eyebrows at her, jumping from my seat as she shrugged her shoulder- "God, Raven, you really are out here overworking yourself." -I grabbed her arm- "Let's go."

She started laughing but allowing me to get her out of there, both of us making our way to the dining hall when I caught a glimpse of Harper running around with blood in her shirt.

\- "Hey hey!" -I stopped her- "What happened? Are you okay?"

\- "What?" -I pointed at her shirt- "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's dried and it's not mine." -I rose my eyebrows, prompting her to explain- "Octavia, she's in her room and..."

\- "Is she okay?" -I turned to Raven- "I'll catch you later, alright?"

I didn't wait for any of them to answer me, running back towards the room areas and storming inside O's room, seeing her lying on her back on her bed with cuts in her arms and face.

\- "O!" -I stood next to her- "Oh my God, are you okay?"

\- "Yeah..." -she opened her eyes slowly- "It's been a long day."

\- "What happened?"

I sat on the bed next to her, taking her hand in mine and allowing her to explain everything that had been happening while Raven and I were absorbed by our work.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had never run faster in my life than I did that day after we got our truce with Azgeda and being freed, only one thing in my mind: Y/N. If we could see the column of smoke rising so high from that far it could only mean that it had been a major disaster. I was terrified, scared of getting there and not finding Y/N, fright taking over my body as the thought of her being hurt -or worse- crept into my mind. As I got there, I started screaming her name, asking whoever I saw around if they had seen her or my sister but no one had.

\- "Bellamy!"

I turned around faster than I could have thought of doing it, seeing a hand waving my way, running up to them and seeing my sister on the floor with Monty.

\- "Hey, are you okay?"

\- "It's just a cut." -Octavia moved her hand to her forehead- "I'm fine."

\- "Where's Y/N?" -Octavia simply shook her head, the apologetic look in both her eyes and Monty's scared me like shit- "Where was she?"

\- "We don't know."

\- "She left my room a couple of minutes before this happened. I'm sorry, Bellamy."

I rose and, without thinking it twice, I ran into the ship; I didn't listen to anyone's warnings about the possibility of another explosion, the smoke, the fires... I didn't care, I had to find Y/N and get her out of there, I had to find her wherever she was and get her out, I had to find her, she had to be alive. I'd die if she had died. I'd die if I found her but was too late. I ripped my shirt, tying the cloth around my mouth and nose to be able to breathe a little easier, wishing I had some type of glasses to be able to see without my eyes burning.

\- "Y/N!" -I screamed at the top of my lungs for what seemed like the hundredth time- "Y/N, please! Answer me. Make noise. Something!"

I sighed, still not hearing anything from her, my heart aching inside my chest. I knew I should go look at the side of the ship more affected by the explosion but I was afraid of what I'd find. I rubbed my eyes, clearing the tears forming in them from both the anguish of not knowing where Y/N was and the itch from the heavy smoke. _Please, let her be alive, let her be close to the exit..._

\- "Y/N!" -I yelled, throwing the door that led to that corridor open- "Y/N! I'm here!" -I coughed as I walked inside, seeing the broken cables falling from the ceiling, chirping from time to time, suddenly realizing there were other things that could have hurt her- "Y/N, make some noise for me, so I can find you!"

I looked inside the room to my left, stopping dead in my tracks as I heard something metallic outside. I strode out, standing still, wondering if it had been my imagination or a coincidence. It happened again.

\- "Y/N?" -two more bangs- "Y/N, I'm here, I'm coming!" -I started running in the direction of the noise- "Keep making noise for me."

I could feel my heart beating faster the deeper into the ship I got, finally hearing the noise inside one of the rooms, a storage room with the shelves fallen over each other and everything that had been on them now scrambled around the room.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Bell..."

I saw a metal bar raising at the end of the room, not even caring where I put my feet on, rushing to her, finding her laying under too fallen shelves that towered over her stuck to each other at the top, which made it look like a shelter if it weren't for the mess around. The bar fell to the floor as I started moving away the boxes, finally seeing her.

\- "Hey, hey." -I caressed her face, dropping to my knees beside her- "You're okay." -I cleaned the blood falling from a cut on her forehead that threatened to get into her eyes- "You're going to be okay."

\- "What happened?"

\- "There was an explosion." -I quickly glanced at her body, not seeing any major injuries and focusing back on her eyes, thanking whoever was listening for keeping her alive- "Can you move?"

She nodded lightly, so I helped her to her feet but she was dizzy and could barely stand still so, instead, I took off the cloth covering my face and wrapped it around hers, moving my hand under her neck and knees, picking her up as carefully as I could, holding her close to my chest, prompting her to wrap her arm around my neck and rest her head against my body.

\- "Close your eyes." -I kissed her forehead- "We'll be out of here before you know it."

I watched as she nodded, closing her eyes and holding onto my jacket. I took a deep breath, getting out of the room, barely able to see with all the smoke, both of us coughing, my grip around her tightening, finally able to see the exit and fastening my pace. They had already set up a place outside to take care of the wounded so I headed there, quickly calling for Clarke to check on her, setting on an empty and quiet place so that no one would bother us. Once Clarke finished with Y/N and informed me she seemed to be doing alright apart from the minor cuts and the smoke inhalation, I laid relieved next to her, pulling her to me.

\- "Thank you." -she mumbled against my neck- "I'm not sure how you even found me."

\- "I'll always find you, no matter where you go; I'll be there whenever you need me."

\- "I thought you were a war prisoner." -she chocked on her words, the panic in her voice matched how I had been feeling since I saw the smoke- "I was so scared."

\- "Hey, don't worry." -I made her move her head up- "I'm glad I made it in time."

I kissed her gently, pulling her closer to me and closing my eyes, resting my chin over her head as she curled next to me. I didn't want to think about what could have happened if she had been closer to the commands' room or if it had taken me longer to find her... a thousand things could have gone wrong. I drifted off to sleep, a light one, being woken up from time to time by the people walking around us and ultimately by Clarke, letting me know we could go back to our room. I moved from beside her, sitting straight for a moment when she started searching for my body and I couldn't help the smile on my face, allowing her hand to find mine and squeezing it.

\- "Don't leave," -she whispered gently- "please."

\- "Go back to sleep, I'll take you back to our room."

\- "I'm awake." -she rubbed her eyes, yawning softly- "I can walk."

\- "You don't have to."

\- "A walk alone with you at night is always a good reason to be awake."

I chuckled, lowering down to meet her lips before sitting us up, allowing her a second to decide if her dizziness had gotten any better before standing up and pulling her with me, placing my hands on her waist as she opened her eyes that quickly found mine, a sleepy smile on her lips.

\- "You sure you don't want me to take you?" -I chuckled rubbing her cheeks- "You know I don't mind."

\- "No, I'm fine." -she shook her face with a smile on her lips, her hand finding mine, interlacing our fingers together- "Let's go."

I nodded smiling, pulling her in for another kiss, gentle and short before guiding her back to the ship, walking close together. The place was a mess, smoke, and trash everywhere, people laying asleep on the ground and fallen metallic pieces from the ship covering the ground yet, somehow, everything seemed alright, watching Y/N walking beside me with a sleepy face, her eyes finding mine and a smile taking over her lips. I'd do anything for that face, for her, for the girl that seemed ethereal even surrounded by chaos. I ended up picking her up anyway once we got inside the ship, her legs wrapped around my hips and her arms around my neck as she laughed. God, I loved her laugh.

Our room was luckily completely untouched from the explosion so I placed her on the bed before moving back to close the door, watching her taking off her clothes with closed eyes, unable to fight the smile taking over my lips before I walked to help her out, pulling my shirt over her head and arms before she sank on the bed. I took two seconds to join her under the covers, pulling her to me as close as I could, her legs tangling with mine as she rested her head against my shoulder.

\- "I'm so glad you're safe." -I rubbed my thumb over her forearm.

\- "I'm glad you made it back." -I couldn't see her, but I knew she was smiling- "I love you." -she murmured against my skin as I found her hand, interlacing our fingers together.

\- "I adore you."

I kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes and rejoicing in the feeling of having her safe next to me. She had me good and not a single cell in my body cared. I was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **🌱Thank you for reading!🌱**
> 
> **I’d love to hear your thoughts on this piece; I’ve you have any suggestions or constructive criticism or would like to tell me what you enjoyed the most, hit me up!**
> 
> **Catch you on the next!**  
> 


End file.
